Stay With me (oneshot)
by frankie.escandon1
Summary: What happens When Tori and Jade try to exploit what's going on between them?


Tori's P.O.V.

Jade west. The only person who has my heart. The only one I see myself with. Her loving, wavy hair. The different colors of her eyes. Her cruel and dark humor that makes her sexier. What I wouldn't do for her to wrap my arms around her tightly. What doesn not seem to cross my mind is why is she dating Cody Rhodes?. He doesn't love. Not even a little bit. Jade doesn't know what I know. She doesn't he can't stand her. She doesn't know he has a thing for Kaitlyn. To him, Jade is no good. Just common street trash. To me, she is far from that type of status. And most importantly, Jade doesn't know how I feel about her. I can't tell her. Not now. Not while she is with Cody Rhodes. I know nothing is impossible, but for him to go for Kaitlyn, and to find someone better than Jade is impossible. Jade deserves someone better. A lot better. Even if she doesn't know it, then she will. Her beauty appearance is intimidating but her smile says otherwise. I love you, Jade. I wish you knew.

Jade's P.O.V.

Cody loves me more than anything in this world. As far as I know I love him too. But something is going on. I can feel it in my heart. Whatever it is, I will probably be heartbroken, but for some reason, me thinking Tori is helping me not to think about it too much. She is nerdy. A complete mess. But that's one of the many things I love about her. She is georgeous. Her long is pretty. The way she shows off her bubbly, geeky, happy-go-lucky personality makes me attracted to her more and more. Oh goodness. Get a gip, Jade. Deep downside I'm mush. I'm soft. I hate that about myself, but when I'm with Tori, that side of me just wants to come out. A genuwine girl like Tori shouldn't be with John's girl friend. He has a thing for Eve. I can tell. When he tells her "I love you" he's lying. I love you, Tori. And if there is some way I could tell you, I will. I wish you knew.I wish you knew how I feel about you.

Tori's P.O.V.

As I walk to class, I see Cody feeling up and kissing Kaitlin. I knew it. I'm scared to see Jade's reaction. I walk over and yell "Hey!".They both freeze and stare at me. Jade walks over and says "So much for I love you". As she speed walks, I follow her to the Janitor's closet. I said "Jade..."

"What?!". She answers angrily.

"I'm sorry you saw what you saw. It's not your fault".

"I know it's not, but after all this time, somehow I still love him".

"I know you loved him, but he doesn't love you like you think".

"How would you know? And why the hell am I listening to you?". She says in a sharp tone.

"Because...Because HE doesn't deserve you. Cody was leading you on, and used you so he can swap spit with Kaitlin".

"Kind of like the way John is using you for Eve?".

As much As I wanted to go off on her, I'm tempted to believe she is right.

"Look on the slap, Tori. John and Eve are everywhere".

As my eyes get red in sadness and my skin gets hot from anger Jade says" I'm sorry. But John was never good for you anyway".

"Jade, you don't know shit about me". I leave the closet, and go home after school is over. Just a perfect way to start off my summer. I just want to curl into a little ball in my bed, and try NOT to think about what happened. As I walk in my house I get scared and scream "Ah!". Jade is in my house. That's just great.

"Hey, Vega."

"Jade!. You scared me shitless!".

"Oh hush!".

She follows me in the living room and I say" What do you want from my life? Haven't you done enough?".

"Your blaming me for what John did?".

"No. But you need to do me a favor and leave me alone".

"For a girl like you, your pretty stubborn".

I raise my eyes brows, and my eyes grow wide. Jade has a stupid smirk on her face.

"A girl like me?".

"That's what come out of my mouth".

"Your an irritating bitch!".

"That's what you love about me secretly isn't it? You want me. You need me. You love the fact that I give you ALL my attention so you can dip your feet. Dive in, and swim in it. But your too afraid to say anything, because you're so damn vulnerable!".

I try not to ball my hands into fists. But I'm slowly getting angrier. This girl is messing with my head. I wanted to slap her, but I held back.

"You know what? I..."

"You what? You can't stand me? You hate my guts? C'mon Vega! Make those words shine!". She says in an irritating tone.

"Just leave. I want you to leave, okay?." As I say in a regular, soft tone. My voice starts to choke up. As I open the door, she walks towards it and shuts the door as she says "No." Her eyes go from evil to kind. "Tori..."

Trying not to cry I say "What do you want, Jade?".

She says" John never deserved you."

"And you do?". I say in an angry tone.

"Yes!". She says as he voice gets loud.

"Well you were about to walk out on me. On us. You were about to forget everything we had, so why don't do you do that? Show me who Jade REALLY is."

"I am not leaving. I will never forget what we have. Tori...I love you. I want to be with you. I was stupid for letting go of you, because I believed everything that Cody said when he told me how beautiful I am. I know your beautiful. But that word is not enough to describe to you, how much I miss you when we don't talk. You don't know how-how badly I want you, because without you my heart is miserable. Without you, I feel lonely. But with you, you make me feel special. You're like the light to guide me through. Yeah, you're a nerd, but I love that about you. But most importantly, I love you because to me, out of all the girls and guys in this world, Tori, I never needed you more in my life. So please. Don't leave me. And I will never leave you. I'm in love with you. Not tomorrow. Or next week. But today. Forever. Infinite plus infinite."

"Jade...I love you . You make the happiest girl in the world. And every day, I'm falling for you. Who you are, and how tingly I feel on the inside because of you, makes me want to love you in every way possible."

As Jade walks up to Tori, she says" I hope you never forget this." She kisses Tori. All the anger and every emotion bottled up were let go. And all the love in their hearts is re-found.


End file.
